1. Technical Field The invention relates to strap tensioners for cargo loaded on trucks, particularly to adapters for strap tensioners.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIGS. 7 and 8. A strap tensioner 20 is used on a truck to tie cargo loaded on a deck of the truck. One end of a strap 40 is fixed at the truck, and the other end thereof passes through a slot 210 of a winding shaft 21. A lever 30 is inserted in a lever hole 220 of a protrudent portion 22 of the winding shaft 21. Rotating the lever 30 to wind the strap 40 on the winding shaft 21 can tense up the strap 40.
The winding shaft 21 is provided with a ratchet and a pawl to avoid reverse rotation. Due to the spatial limitation, the lever 30 must be repeatedly drawn out from one of the lever holes 220 and inserted into another one when rotating the lever 30 to an angle. The ratchet and pawl can temporarily hold the position of the winding shaft 21. However, repeatedly drawing and inserting the lever 30 is very troublesome and uneconomic.